heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Nezzer
Nebby K. Nezzer, better known as Mr. Nezzar, is a major protagonist from Big Idea Studios' famous cartoon, VeggieTales. He also played as the main villain in some episodes, but there were some episodes he redeemed himself. History He first appears when he is peaceful towards his employees when he offers everybody to eat as many chocolate bunnies as they want in celebration of his two millionth chocolate bunny sold but when he sees 3 employees, Rack, Shack, and Benny, standing while the others are ill from eating too much candy, he promotes them as "Junior Executives" where they just wear a tie. The next day he calls Rack Shack and Benny into his office and shows them his model of his 90 feet high bunny statue and how he wants all his employees to love it as much as he. He sings his "The Bunny Song" whose lyrics state that school, health food, church, and doing good things is no more important than The Bunny. He says to Rack, Shack and Benny that he intends to force them, and all his employees to sing The Bunny Song when bowing down to the Bunny Statue and whoever does not bow and sing the song would be thrown in the factory's exhaust furnace. That afternoon when the ceremony happens Rack, Shack and Benny refuse to bow and sing the song. Mr. Nezzar finally decides to condemn the three employees to the furnace. But, however, Rack Shack and Benny survive and do not get burned because God saves them and Mr. Nezzar finally apologizes and redeems himself and decides to make all his employees sing a new song called "Stand Up!" which lyrics state that when somebody tells you to do something wrong you refuse no matter what they threaten you with. The Toys That Saved Christmas In this short, he made a TV Commercial about whining kids and a lot of toys is being greedy so he can be a banit later he saw that toy and the TV so he took bob Larry Buzz Chaw Louie and Junior are tied up and went to get rid of them then they saw him and give a gift but suddenly he push it on a button then he rescued them but then he was trapped and went to the budge of death then buzz chaw louie grabbed him then in the end he enjoyed the family. Lyle The Kindly Viking In this episode he stole some from the monks and he saw Lyle that he sound Ricious of these stuff and might find out then in the boat he saw lyle he give them stuff back and he push the boat out so lyle might drown so the boat went down theirs too then they save lyle and they save their viking and share to ours. Other Appearances * An Easter Carol - He is played by Uncle Nezzer, also know as Ebenezer Scrooge. * Moe and the Big Exit - He plays the part of the Pharaoh of the Exodus in the story of Moses. * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry * Pistachio - He plays the part of Stromboli the Puppet Master. * The Little Drummer Boy * Robin Good and his Not So Merry Men - He plays the part of Prince John in the Robin Hood stories. Trivia * The story of the Chocolate Bunny is a retelling of the fiery furnace from the Book Of Daniel and Mr. Neby K. Nezzar symbolises King Nebuchadnezzar II - the antagonist of that biblical tale. * There are many versions of "The Bunny Song". ** First, there is the original, which got many complaints from parents, because it contained lyrics such as "I don't love my mom, or my dad, just the bunny" and "I won't go to church, & I won't go to school. That Stuff is for sissies, but bunnies are cool!". ** Then, there's "The New and Improved Bunny Song", which was made for the first VeggieTales singalong tape, and made the song say the opposite of what the original said. This is the toned down version, which was inserted into the actual video, which replaced the lyrics we mentioned earlier with "I don't love my soup, or my bread, just the bunny" and "I won't eat no beans, and i won't eat tofu. That stuff is for sissies, but bunnies are cool!". However, the three ladies during the new and improved Bunny Song repeat what they said in the original Bunny Song even though Mr. Nezzer tells them to stop. * He plays multiple characters with the same name, however the characters he plays are actually often confirmed as brothers to other Mr. Nezzars, making a strange case of fictionalized fiction. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Food characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Anti heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Heroes Category:Business man Category:Big Idea characters